The Crow's Hunt
by Lady of Rain
Summary: The Black Organization decide to eliminate KID after finding out his role in solving the bombing heist. Meanwhile, after receiving help from the phantom thief, the police decide to protect KID. With the two sides fighting over him, what would the phantom thief do? Will he join force with the police? Or will he try to bring down the evil on his own? (Sequel of The Crow's Game)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belong to Aoyama Gosho. I own nothing but this fanfic and My OCs. I write this fic for learning and entertainment.

**Chapter 1**

**Information Exchange**

A man with platinum blond hair stood casually near a departure and arrival board. His eyes gazed at the crowds of people passing around him. He wore a pair of earphones in each of his ears, seemingly listening to something from his smartphone in his coat pocket. Sometimes he looked at his smartphone before staring back at the crowds. The subway station was as busy as usual. The man put his hands into his pockets, trying to find more warmth in it as the coldness of winter night began to surround him. Not long after, another man approached the same board and stood next to him. His eyes behind a pair of glasses were focused on the board. In a glance he looked as if he was reading the schedule of subway, but what he said at the next second was completely unrelated to it.

"What's the news?"

The man with platinum blond hair glanced at his phone again, pretending to look for a playlist in his mp3, but the truth was he did not even hear anything from his earphone. Furthermore, what he said afterwards did not have any relation to his phone at all.

"They want to kill him."

"They know about him?" the man with glasses asked.

"Yes," the blond man replied, this time his eyes were back on the crowd.

"Is that why they want to kill him?"

"Yes."

"To think they will decide to kill him when we just decided to protect him..." the man with glasses mumbled. Despite looking as calm as a passenger who waited for his subway, there was a hint of nervousness in his voice. What the blond man had said clearly made him anxious.

"They know about his involvement, but right now they still have no idea we've decided to protect him," the blond man added. "But well, it's only a matter of time before they notice it."

"Furuya-_san_, we can't let them kill him."

"Of course we can't. We need him alive."

The blond man, Furuya Rei, sighed. This was probably one of the most difficult missions for NPA and PSB. The man that they needed to protect was not an ordinary man. This man was internationally famous, a living legend in the criminal society. He had a strange charisma that could gain him many fans and admirers regardless his status as a criminal. Even some officers who were supposed to arrest him openly declared themselves as his fans. This man was an enigma. He was a white figure who walked in the path of darkness and yet, despite all that, many people still saw him as their idol. He was supposed to be a villain, but there were so many times when he acted as a hero. This man had so many faces, so many personalities that even Rei who had been living with three identities might have to admit defeat when he was to be compared with him. This man who always brought headache to the law enforcement whenever he went was none other than Kaitou KID, coded by Interpol as the international criminal number 1412.

Now, this same man was under the protection of Japanese police force. An international criminal like him, a fugitive of Interpol, was under Japan's protection! For real!

For the Japanese police force who had been fervently chasing the phantom thief for years to suddenly decided to protect him, this was a bizarre development! This was madness! A true madness!

It was true Kaitou KID did not deserve to die. All he did was stealing and maybe destroying a few things along the way. Not to mention he never harmed anyone. KID might be a thief, but he was very kind and compassionate towards people. He might be a criminal, but there were many times when he also helped the police capturing other criminals like murderers and fraudsters. KID certainly did not deserve to die. That was why the police never tried to harm him. They wanted to catch him alive. They did not want to kill him.

For years it was enough like that, playing cat and mouse with the phantom thief, but now the situation had changed. Playing with him was no longer enough. Something serious had happened and it was terrible enough to make the police wary and in desperate to have the phantom thief under their protection.

But the problem was: how were they going to protect him if they couldn't even catch him? How were they going to protect him if they didn't even know who and where exactly he was? And now what should they do when his life was truly and clearly being targeted?

Rei sighed again. Dammit. That thief really knew how to make trouble.

"Kazami," he finally opened his mouth after a while, "I will do something about the organization. For now your job is to figure out how to drag KID out from his hiding. We will never be able to catch him if he isn't even willing to appear again."

"Have you found a way to deal with them?"

"Not yet, but other than me, who else is capable enough to deal with them?"

"That's true," Kazami, the man with glasses, admitted. Rei was the only one who was able to make contact with the organization who wanted to annihilate KID. After all, he was also an important member in the organization. There was nobody else who could replace his position when it was about infiltration in the organization.

"Then, I will leave them to you, Furuya-_san_," he finally agreed.

"Yeah, and don't forget your own job."

"Don't worry. I'm sure we will figure out something to drag him out," Kazami replied as he looked at his watch, pretending to check the time after reading the train schedule on the board. "Thank you for the intel. Until next time, Furuya-_san_."

He then went to the other side of station, leaving Rei alone by himself again. The blond man took a deep breath before he started thinking about what he should do from now on. His mind drifted away to an event that occurred several months ago, an event that could also be called as a tragedy, an event that started all this trouble: a bombing heist.

It was the first bombing heist since the phantom thief's debut almost two decades ago. Of course, the bomber was not KID. Someone like him would not even dare to harm a single person, let alone destroy a building full of people. The culprit was someone else, a police officer named Kawaguchi who did his crime for revenge against KID and his task force. He wanted to kill KID because he assumed KID had killed his senior's husband, an Interpol officer named Jack Connery. He wanted to annihilate KID task force because he thought they had ignored KID's murder crime. He was trapped in hatred and delusion to the point he was willing to hold the devil's hand for the sake of his nonsensical revenge, but even after all that efforts, in the end his revenge was not complete. KID survived. The task force received a huge blow, but they managed to rise up again little by little. His crime was exposed. And the worst thing of all, the devil decided to forsake him. After all the things he had done, the devil who had always been supporting him finally decided to kill him. Kawaguchi died in a horrible way: his body was blown to pieces by a bomb in his own home, installed by the devil itself. He was truly a pitiful man.

The discovery of Kawaguchi's crime and the devil's involvement could not have happened had the phantom thief decided not to help the police. It was really fortunate for them that he was alive and willing to cooperate albeit by using an illegal method such as violating the privacy of Kawaguchi by installing spy software in his phone and laptop. At that time, the police was in a pinch. They could not find any hint or evidence of his crime since everything was totally blown up, leaving nothing for them. If it was not for the generosity of KID who was willing to share his spying result with the police, who knows what would happen to the case. Perhaps it would never be solved. Perhaps it would only become a case with a suicide of the culprit in the end. Perhaps they would never find a lead to the main villain. If KID did not help them that time, they probably would never find Vermouth and Black Organization's involvement behind this horrible case.

But the problem did not stop there.

Not long after the discovery of Vermouth's involvement in the bombing heist, another terrible event happened. Two scientists who had been working with the government in secret were assassinated. Even Rei who held a high position in PSB and also an infiltrator agent in Black Organization was not aware of them, but the organization managed to find them and then assassinate them for their own purpose. Later on, Rei received a report from his superior, telling him that those scientists were working on a project to reveal the truth behind the case of mysterious deaths across the world that started happening roughly 17 years ago. If the organization decided to kill them because they were working on that case, then it was highly possible those deaths were the work of the organization. They killed those scientists because they felt threatened by their research.

Rei confirmed his analysis by talking with Vermouth. The actress admitted it easily. Perhaps she found it to be futile to hide it from him since he was a sharp detective. Vermouth told him that those research was indeed a threat to the organization and that the organization had a role in those mysterious deaths. As to why they did not tell him about this before, it was simply because he had nothing to do with it. Assassination was outside of his territory. Vermouth was involved only because she had the disguise skill and took a part in that secret years ago. After all, she was already a top member even before Rei gained his own codename.

Soon after Rei presented that info to his superior, the meeting of the higher ups of NPA and TMPD PSB was being held. Its purpose was to discuss the matter of Black Organization, their involvement in the mysterious deaths, and also Kaitou KID's relation with them. The meeting was held for several times until they reached the final decision, a decision that they would include Kaitou KID in their protection. After hearing that, Rei could not be more surprised.

The decision certainly was not without reason. They held meeting more than once only to be able to reach this conclusion. They decided to protect KID because he was an important witness in their plan to defeat the organization. Judging by how accurate the thief's decision was by sending his spying result to Detective Mouri who once had a case with Vermouth's involvement, they assumed KID must have had a good source of information and might also knew a few things about Black Organization. Besides, without an accurate information, it would be impossible for him to be able to escape from the police chase all these years. His rich resource of information could also mean that he had a great talent in intelligence. PSB and NPA knew very well how hard it was to get reliable and accurate information. Oftentimes they would have to obtain it by infiltrating some places and organizations, so of course they could not underestimate KID's capability in the field of espionage. KID was also a skilled disguiser and an escape artist. With all of his amazing skills and his years of experience as a thief who had never been caught even for once, he was a perfect opponent for Vermouth, the top infiltrator agent of the organization. The police wanted to make use of his skills and knowledges to counter Black Organization's threat. For this reason, they must get him and take him under their protection. They must gain his assistance at all costs.

But how to turn the legendary phantom thief to their side?

The meeting also discussed this matter because even if they managed to capture him, it did not necessarily mean the thief would agree to help them. There was a possibility he might refuse. Dealing with a criminal was not the same as dealing with a citizen, even more so when the criminal was as brilliant as Kaitou KID. To turn him to their side, they would have to make great effort when they negotiated with him.

This negotiation plan was the most troublesome matter in the meeting that even until now, the higher ups still had not reached a final agreement due to their lack of understanding when it was about Kaitou KID. That man was difficult to understand. He was a living mystery. For the time being, they decided to use the "I'll free you from jail if you help me" tactic, but even that tactic did not sound too reliable to convince KID. They still doubted the tactic would work. After all, KID was different from common thieves. Unlike them, KID never hid his intention when he wanted to steal something. Instead, he told the police about his heist, challenging them to catch him. Besides, it was not clear yet what his true aim was. Nobody knew the purpose of his thievery. Even if the police managed to arrest him in the end, it was unlikely the thief would stop his crime. For some reasons, Rei had a feeling KID would not stop his crime until he achieved his mysterious purpose. Besides, he was a very clever, brilliant, and resourceful criminal. Rei would not be surprised if one day he found the thief no longer inside his prison.

All in all, it would be quite a hell dealing with the phantom thief. The trouble only got worse after the organization found out about his important role in the bombing heist investigation and decided to kill him. If he could, Rei wanted to avoid it, but alas, as a top member of both NPA and Black Organization, he most likely would have to deal with him. For some reason, the man with the codename Bourbon felt unusually anxious when he imagined himself dealing with the phantom thief. He did not even have this anxiety when he had to face Vermouth. Why was it so different when it was about KID? Was it because he practically knew nothing about him? Or was it because he had never been dealing with a criminal like him before even though KID was more or less similar to Vermouth? Was it really the reason?

The longer he thought about it, the more uncomfortable he felt. Rei sighed again. He decided to forget about this problem for the time being. There was something else that he still needed to think. He had to figure out a way to prevent KID from being killed by the organization. What should he do? He could not possibly protect the thief openly right in front of the assassins of the organization. He did not want to risk his identity. What should he do to protect him without risking his own identity?

Rei was thinking for a moment until suddenly an idea came to his mind.

If he could not risk his identity by openly protecting KID, he could just try to stop the organization by changing their mind. He needed to find a way to convince the organization that killing KID was not the wisest decision.

Rei smirked, quite satisfied with his idea. In a corner of his eye, he saw Kazami entering a newly arrived subway. He turned his eyes away immediately to his own path as he left the schedule board towards the elevator. Contrary to Kazami who was in the subway station to ride the subway, he was there to leave the station. Kazami used the subway as a disguise to meet him while Rei used another reason as a disguise. It was true he was at the subway station to meet Kazami, but it was not the only reason.

He was here also to do his side job as a private eye.

Rei smirked again as he spotted a person that he needed to investigate. That person had just gotten off the subway and now was making his way towards the elevator. This night he would busy himself with adultery case, but tomorrow, he would be busy reading Kaitou KID's case files. If he wanted to convince the organization to change their mind, he would have to find out a good reason. He needed to concoct a mind-blowing scheme and for that, KID's records was a necessary ingredient.

TBC

* * *

**Hi, readers! I'm back!**

**I know I said that I didn't plan on making a sequel, but it seems that statement isn't valid anymore. Why? Of course because in the end I come up with a sequel! The main characters this time will be Saguru, Kaito, and Amuro. Yep, Amuro. I'm going to involve PSB and BO in this sequel. I sincerely hope you all will enjoy it. Please don't hesitate to leave a review because I'll be glad to receive you feedback.**

**For those who haven't read the prequel of this fic, The Crow's Game, I strongly recommend you to read it first because I think it will be impossible to understand this fic without reading the prequel first. Also, English isn't my mother tongue, so please tell me if I made mistakes in terms of language.**

**One more thing, this fic is going to be slow update because there is other business I have to attend to. I can't keep my focus solely on this fic, so I'm really sorry. I will try my best to update as soon as I have time, so please bear with me.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belong to Aoyama Gosho. I own nothing but this fanfic and My OCs. I write this fic for learning and entertainment.

**Chapter 2**

**Zero's Scheme**

Kaitou KID was a difficult person, but surprisingly, his crime was simple. All his heists always consisted the same patterns: announcement, riddle, magic, disguise, escape, and the return of the target after the heist. He almost never used the same trick twice for his magic show. Most of his targets were jewels, and his escape method was quite varied even though many of them involved flying with hang-glider. His announcement always had a specific KID insignia to ascertain that it was truly coming from the phantom thief, not from imposter. His riddles were always interesting. They were never easy to be solved, always challenging. And his disguise, well, from the recent heists, KID usually disguised himself as someone closer to Suzuki Jirokichi's family, such as Ran, Kogoro, Sonoko, and even Professor Agasa. There were times when KID disguised himself as Inspector Nakamori or his daughter, Aoko. One thing for certain was that throughout his career, he had been disguising as police officer so many times that it could not be counted anymore. Also, he always returned his targets. The return time did not have a consistent pattern. Sometimes it took only a day, other times it took until a few weeks.

KID also had a special weapon, a cardgun. Even though it did not use real bullet, the weapon was still threatening and dangerous because the cards that came out from it were sharp like a knive. It was reported that this weapon could break glass window.

Other weapons that KID usually used were sleeping gas and smoke bomb. Sometimes he used explosives to destroy facilities, but he never harmed anyone with all his weapons.

"Hmm, this is impressive. KID is really resourceful. He must have a few capable collaborators behind his back," Rei commented after he read a few reports about Kaitou KID's heists. No wonder PSB and NPA wanted to persuade him to work with them. Having KID at their side could also mean having another zero working for them. It was truly a great idea.

Rei was not interested in thievery, but after reading KID's case files, he had to admit the thief was very intriguing. Rei could see a part of himself in him. Their lives were quite similar. KID at least had two identites, one was his civilian persona, the other was his KID persona. If he was an entertainer in real life (after all, he was a magician), perhaps he also had his own entertainer identity. Rei himself had three identites in his current life: a policeman, a member of Black Organization, and a private detective who worked as a part-time waiter in cafe Poirot.

There were still a few similarities between Rei and KID. KID most certainly had collaborators supporting him, just like Rei himself who worked with many collaborators. Both of them also had a talent for acting and manipulating. If not, they would not be able to live with more than one identity. They would not be able to gain reliable information for their own purposes.

If Rei had to point out their differences, probably it was the way their brains work. Rei enjoyed mystery and had this urge feelings to solve it just like any other detectives, but KID was the opposite. He was a magician. He did not solve mystery. He created it.

"I wonder, if I really have to deal with him, can I really persuade him to come to our side?" Rei mumbled. After reading KID's case files, somehow he was able to get a glimpse of the thief's personality. KID was secretive and manipulative. If he did not stay on guard when facing him, Rei might lose the negotiation. Truly, this thief was going to be a troublesome opponent.

For a few days, Rei spent most of his times investigating Kaitou KID, but even after all these days, he still could not get any idea how to stop black organization from killing KID. He still did not know what to do to convince them. He did not know what kind of story he had to make in order to make them believe in him. It took him more than a week with a few restless nights until he finally came up with a convincing solution.

It all began when he read the reports of KID heists for the umpteenth time. In the reports, there are several cases of KID's canceled heists. The most recent one was the bombing heist. The other ones that were famous in public was the Red Tear heist and the Mystery Train heist. Every time KID canceled his heist, other crimes must have been occurred at the same location. In the bombing heist, the other crime was the bombing. In Red Tear heist, the other crime was the arrival of a mysterious group of criminals who wanted to steal Jody Hopper's Red Tear by force. In Mystery Train heist, there was a murder case on the train before the actual day of heist and after the murder, there was a case of explosion caused by Black Organization who wanted to kill Sherry, their traitor who at the time was also on the Mystery Train. In the end, the heist was canceled because the train was broken and in the custody of police for investigation.

Rei had read those reports countless times. He was beginning to feel bored and depressed, but then something came to his mind.

He remembered he saw a silhouette who looked like Akai in Mystery Train.

Akai was there. Sherry was there. Coincidence?

... No way. This did not look like a coincidence.

That person who looked like Akai threw a grenade to separate Sherry's car from the whole train, but why did he need to do that?

Sherry stubbornly chose to stay in that car even though that car was full of explosives. Why?

Was it because she knew the car would be separated from the train?

If she knew that the car would be separated, did that mean she also knew Akai was there?

Just what was going on that time?

That was the start of Furuya Rei's ultimate mind-blowing scheme. After that, the man who was also known as Amuro Tooru in public was busy investigating the Mystery Train incident. He checked the name of all the passengers in the train and when he found out the discrepancy between the list of passengers and the list of people who ordered the pass ring, his suspicion only grew. He could not find Sherry's name, Miyano Shiho. Later on, from the report of murder case in the train, he also found out that there were two suspects who were not actually on board when the murder occurred. It turned out they received e-mails that notified them about the change of schedule on the day of the train departure. Those people were Komino Natsue and Sumitomo Hiroka.

Rei knew those people. He saw them in the Mystery Train. They were involved as suspects of a murder that happened on the train, but now surprisingly the fact told him that they were not present that day. If they were not there, then who were Komino Natsue and Sumitomo Hiroka that he saw that time? Vermouth? No. She could not possibly disguise herself as them since she had a duty to disguise herself as scar Akai in front of Sera Masumi to confirm whether or not Akai was really dead. Or maybe she asked her acquaintances to disguise as them? But for what reason? The aim of the organization that day were only to kill Sherry and confirm the death of Akai. Those two people had nothing to do with it. If it was not Vermouth, then could it be...?

"KID?"

After he thought about it a bit longer, Rei was convinced Komino Natsue and Sumitomo Hiroka that he saw on the train were KID and his assistant in disguise. The thief wanted to hold a heist on that train, so it was only to be expected of him to enter the Mystery Train before the heist. He needed to inspect the stage for his magic show, did not he? Moreover, it was his only chance since the train was not going to be operated again until the day of the heist.

"But what does this have to do with Sherry and Akai?" Rei questioned himself. He still could not see the connection between KID and those ex-members of organization. When he felt his mind was stuck in dead end, Rei stopped thinking. It seemed the information he had was still not enough to bring him to any conclusion. He could not get anything from Mystery Train case file, so perhaps it was time to look at another place. Black Organization's data might be able to provide him with some information about Sherry and Akai.

A day later, after reading information about Sherry, Rei felt as if his mind had been refreshed. It had been a while since he thought about the top scientist who betrayed the organization. A long time ago, he had also read the same information about Sherry, but he might have forgotten a few things after such a long time.

As he already knew, Sherry was a special scientist, a prodigy that had been nurtured by the organization since she was very young. She had taken over her parents' project even before she reached seventeen. Her research brought tremendous result and development, but after the organization killed her sister, Sherry went of strike. She halted her project and demanded an explanation from the organization for the reason behind her sister's death. The organization did not want to be bothered with this, so they imprisoned Sherry in an enclosed room. There was no window. The room only had a door and a ventilation that was too small for an adult. Moreover, at that time Sherry was handcuffed in a corner of the room. Theoretically she would not be able to go anywhere, but surprisingly, she was able to escape! How? Nobody could answer. Until now, Sherry's escape from that enclosed room remained a mystery.

Rei once read a report made by Gin and Vodka about their meeting with Sherry at Haido City Hotel. At that time, they wanted to kill Sherry, but someone came to save her. The detailed report told him that Gin was attacked by some kind of drugged needle that made him feel sleepy and he had to shoot himself in order to get rid of the needle, leaving Vodka to deal with Sherry by himself, but Sherry was more fortunate than him. She managed to escape before he could kill him with his gun.

Akai was known by his codename, Rye, and his other alias, Moroboshi Dai, in his days in the organization. He was Miyano Akemi's lover. Miyano Akemi was Sherry's sister who died in the hands of the organization, but Akai had already left the organization before Akemi's death.

It could be possible it was Akai who rescued Sherry from that enclosed room, but if he was really the one who saved Sherry, how come Gin and Vodka met the girl in Haido City Hotel? How come Sherry was found in Gunma before she rode on the Mystery Train to her next destination? If Akai had saved her, that girl must have been under FBI's witness protection programme. If she was under FBI's protection, there was no way she would still be in Japan, wandering around by herself like that.

"Or maybe she wasn't alone?" suddenly that thought passed in Rei's mind. Maybe Sherry had someone with her? If that was the case, who was that person? Was that person had a connection with Akai?

Rei's mind was working hard, thinking at full speed. He recalled all the information, analyzing them with his sharp brain.

Akai, Sherry, KID.

A greenade, a car full of explosives, KID and his assistant in disguise.

Enclosed room, Sherry's stubborness, car explosion.

Sherry in Gunma, Sherry in Mystery Train, Sherry in Haido City Hotel.

Someone saved Sherry in Haido City Hotel.

Gin was attacked with a drugged needle at Haido City Hotel—

'_Wait.'_ Rei froze. Sherry indeed had someone with her! Someone was protecting her that time! And that someone used a drugged needle to attack Gin, allowing Sherry to escape!

"Does this mean this person was also the one who rescued Sherry from that enclosed room?" Rei frowned. But the organization had a tight security system. Not just anyone could access their facilities. How in the world that person could gain access and escape together with Sherry? Was he also a member of organization?

"But I don't see any record about another traitor around that time. Hmm... that means that person is an outsider."

The possibility of Sherry having a protector was really interesting. If she truly had one, that means there was a possibility of her being alive. Maybe the explosion in Mystery Train was just her way to fake her death. Besides, it was quite suspicious for Sherry to stubbornly chose to remain in the car full of explosives even though at that time he had conveyed his intention clearly that he wanted to keep her alive. If she already planned her fake death beforehand, of course staying in that car was the right decision.

'_But how did she manage to escape from that explosion if she truly faked her death?'_ Rei questioned himself again. The explosion occurred immediately after the car was separated from the whole train. Could she really escape in such a short time? It sounded impossible no matter how many times he thought about it.

"Hm? But she could escape from that enclosed room," he mumbled again. It was impossible for her to escape on her own, so someone must have helped her. This someone could have helped her escape from Mystery Train as well.

"But I only saw Sherry in that car. She was alone. How could—oh!" Rei gasped. He remembered something—no—a few things! The drugged needle! The impossible escape from that enclosed room! And a certain thief who was present in Mystery Train incident!

"Don't tell me it was KID? KID is Sherry's saviour?"

KID was an escape artist. He surely had plenty of sleeping gas and other kind of anaesthetic tools. That drugged needle too—perhaps it was also one of KID's weapon. Breaking down the organization's security system surely was not a problem for him who was even capable at handling the strongest vault. And KID was a master of disguise. It was possible Sherry whom Rei had seen that day on the train actually was KID in disguise.

But if that was true, why was there someone who looked like Akai there? Was he also someone in disguise?

If Sherry at that time actually was KID, could it be that Akai at that time actually was Sherry?

So... maybe Komino Natsue and Sumitomo Hiroka whom he saw that day were KID and Sherry in disguise? That meant Sherry was acting as KID's assistant?

Wow. Really?

"Now this is what I call mind-blowing deduction," Rei said as he massaged his forehead in shock. To tell the truth, he was not really confident with this deduction because he simply drew conclusion from reports. He lacked evidence for his deduction. If Sherry was still alive, that was great. He would need to find her sooner and have her under the police's protection. If she was truly dead, well, Sherry had been dead for months. It was not going to be any different than the present. If Akai was involved in Mystery Train, he did not need to care much about that. As much as he hated him, he also knew that they had the same enemy. Whatever Akai did that time, he trusted that he did it for good reason. But KID... if it was true that he had been acting as Sherry's protector all this time, that meant he was not an outsider anymore. By protecting Sherry, basically he had declared himself as the enemy of the organization.

An enemy of the organization was an ally of the police. Ah, they really needed to have KID at their side as soon as possible.

"But well, regardless of how much truth in it, this deduction is convincing enough," Rei said after pondering for while. "Right. I can use it to stop the organization."

He had decided. He would use this deduction to prevent the organization from killing KID. If they heard that Sherry might still be alive and had been under Kaitou KID's protection all along, maybe they would change their mind and instead of killing him immediately, they would capture him alive to interrogate him. At a time like this when the organization were threatened by scientists' research, the probability of Sherry being alive could be considered as another dangerous threat. They would want to eliminate her as soon as possible. For that purpose, they would need to know where she was. To know where she was, they had to interrogate KID, her supposed protector.

"With this, hopefully they will change their mind about KID. He's too valuable to be killed." Rei opened his laptop, typing word by word for hours until it became a report about his investigation on Mystery Train incident added with information from Black Organization's data. Of course, he did not include anything that might hint at Akai's survival in his report. If they noticed that the FBI's sniper was still alive, Kir would be in danger. Besides, Edogawa Conan would not just sit and watch as the organization hunted Akai. Rei refused to put the little boy at risk. For these reasons, he decided to let Akai live even though he despised him so much.

Rei typed a few words at his e-mail and after attached the report document, he held his breath as he clicked the icon send. The report had been sent to Rum. Rei exhaled the breath that he had been holding in his lungs, leaning on his chair tiredly. Now he only needed to wait for Rum's decision and pray with all his heart for his plan to succeed.

He really hoped this plan would work out.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belong to Aoyama Gosho. I own nothing but this fanfic and My OCs. I write this fanfic for learning and entertainment.

**Chapter 3**

**Inspector Nakamori's Suspicious Job**

Lately Nakamori Ginzo was very busy. He had just recovered from broken bones, but as soon as he went back to work again, he suddenly had to face the most hellish work in his life. Meeting after meeting, investigation after investigation, and countless documents piled up on his desk. Ginzo truly never expected this before. Even though he was absent for a long time, he never really worried about work since he had many capable subordinates who could assist him. But what was this?! He had many subordinates, and yet when he returned to his office, it looked as if nobody had been helping him when he was absent!

"That's not true, Inspector. We did our best."

"Yes, yes. We've been working on a few of your works. See, even now we're still doing your work."

"It can't be helped, Inspector. Our division's been in chaos ever since the PSB joined force with us—ah, surely you've been told that we're working with PSB this time?"

"Thanks to them, our work has been doubled, but sadly our salary doesn't change at all. Isn't this injustice, Inspector?!"

When he was still recuperating at his house, Ginzo had received a notification from his superiors about working with PSB, just like what his subordinate said. The notification said that the PSB would help them capture Kaitou KID. Of course, there was also a warning that whatever happened, KID should be captured alive and unharmed.

At first, Ginzo did not think much about it. He only felt happy after receiving that news. How could he not be? The PSB were going to help them catch that arrogant thief! The time for KID to be thrown to jail was getting nearer!

Only after he got back to his office did he finally realize what exactly was going on.

PSB wanted to have KID under their protection.

They said the recent bombing heist and assassination could be connected to KID and the government. Since KID had helped the police solve the bombing, PSB decided to add a new status to him, a status as an important witness. They needed his information. For that reason, whatever happened, they could not allow KID to be killed. Something like the bombing heist should never happen again.

And so, the hellish days were begun for the inspector of Division 2. It would be good if he only needed to deal with KID, but lately cybercrime had been very popular in Tokyo. Not every cybercrime fell under his jurisdiction, but still, the most popular cybercrime was related to fraud which fell under his jurisdiction. If he did not have Aoko and Kaito who always supported him at home, Ginzo was sure he would have been fainted from overwork. He was so busy that he almost got no time for his family. Sometimes he felt guilty when he remembered that his daughter had been nursing him for months, but now after he was fully recovered, he just left her for work. Many times he apologized to Aoko for his lack of time, but as usual, his daughter did not mind.

"It's okay, _Otou-san_. You've been absent for too long. Of course you will be busy," she said. "Don't worry, Aoko is fine. Besides, Kaito's here and sometimes Keiko comes to visit. See? Aoko isn't lonely at all!"

"Is that so... That's good."

Ginzo was thankful that Kaito and Keiko were willing to accompany Aoko when he was not at home. It was thanks to them his daughter did not feel lonely without him, but somehow he felt sad remembering that. And he could not help but feeling guiltier knowing he could not tell Aoko the truth, the truth that one of the reasons behind his busy life was because of his work with PSB who wanted to protect KID at all costs. That information was not for anyone to hear. Not even officers outside his division could hear about it. He had to keep Aoko in the dark for who knows how long and that fact added the guilt in his heart.

Recently PSB had been pestering him with another matter about KID. They wanted to drag the thief out of his hiding and for that, they needed KID task force's cooperation since they were the expert in dealing with KID. KID had been on hiatus since the bombing heist even though that case had been solved. But that did not necessarily mean it was really KID who decided to be on hiatus. His hiatus could also be due to lack of interesting target. There were not any jewel exhibition ever since the bombing. Suzuki Jirokichi was also too busy dealing with the renovation of his museum to think about KID.

If PSB wanted his advice on how to drag KID out, his solution was very simple. They could just provide him with a target. KID often targeted big jewel, so they should prepare an exhibition of big jewel. It had to be real or else the thief would not even bother to come out. KID was a pro. He knew very well how to differentiate real from fake.

Their current problem was how to get such a gem? Small gem was already expensive, let alone big jewel! Besides, where were they supposed to get such a jewel?

Ginzo gave them another advice. Just try looking for it in online auction websites. Suzuki Jirokichi obtained most of his jewel collections from those auctions, but probably it was not the best solution for the police. Things that was sold at auction usually were very expensive. If the police could not afford to lose that much money, they had to come up with another solution. Of course, they also had to think about the probability of such target appearing in other countries. After all, KID was an international thief. If he decided to hold a heist outside Japan, it would be a trouble for them because they would not be able to do anything in other countries.

Basically, they were in a race against time. They needed to get KID before he flew to other country.

Then again, money was a real problem. After the disaster at KID bombing heist, the police suffered heavy losses. They could not afford to lose so much money only for a jewel when they still needed to rebuild themselves. Since that was the case, they only had two options left. One was to ask the government for money, the other was to find a sponsor from outside. Of course, outside did not mean from foreign country. It meant someone else other than the government and law enforcement.

Speaking of sponsor, they did have one that was rich. They were Hakuba family. This family, along with their line of business, had been assisting the government for many years. They were directly involved in law enforcement; just look at TMPD's superintendent. Not only that, the recent assassination of scientists who worked on a government's secret project also involved them since Hakuba Corporation was the one who facilitated the research project.

But was it really alright for them to ask their help when they still had to deal with cases of data breaches in their company after the assassination? Not to mention they would need someone to act as the owner of the jewel. It seemed impossible to ask that from the Hakubas since they were not people who liked to show off their wealth in that manner. Yes, they were rich and famous, but their lifestyle was not that glamorous, unlike a certain family who enjoyed displaying their wealth in their own museum, guarded by their private security forces.

Why did not they ask that family to help then?

Obviously because that family had just become a victim of bombing heist. Their museum was destroyed and now they were in the middle of rebuilding it. They also lost many valuable collections due to the explosion in the museum. It was obvious they could not afford to spend their wealth to challenge the thief right now.

Anyway, for the time being they decided to propose this plan to the higher ups in the government. Those conglomerates were still important, but they would think about them after the government gave their response.

As the head of KID task force, Ginzo's job was only as an adviser for PSB and later as their hand in KID heist. All the matters aside from that were not his responsibilities, which meant the sponsor recruitment for KID's bait also was not his responsibility. Until the government gave their response, he could take a breath and focus on his other job. He did not know how long it would take for the government to give response, but he wished it would be long enough to give him a chance to spend more time with his daughter.

He truly missed being with Aoko.

~o0o~

"I knew it! It's definitely suspicious!"

Hakuba Saguru, the brown-blond haired teenager who had been enjoying his tea time after school, suddenly stopped sipping his tea the moment he heard that exclamation of his friend. He glanced at another teenager who shamelessly lay on his bed as if it was his own bed. After he made sure he already put the cup back properly on the desk, Saguru decided to ask.

"What is?"

"Inspector Nakamori. Lately he's been acting suspicious," his friend, Kuroba Kaito, answered with a frown as he stared at the ceiling. "He's been so busy these days. I know he'd been absent for ages and he must have a mountain of paperworks waiting at his office, but I also know he has many subordinates who can help him. Even so, he always comes home pretty late and leaves for work so early in the morning. It's as if he doesn't have enough time for his own family! I can't understand what kind of work he's been doing for him to be this busy even with that many subordinates supporting him."

"Have you ever asked him about his job?" Saguru asked again.

"Yes, but he only said that he was busy because he'd been absent for too long," Kaito scowled. "Aoko may accept that answer easily, but I won't. To hell with that answer. I swear he must've been hiding something."

"You don't seem to be pleased with this situation, Kuroba-_kun_," the blond smiled amusedly. "Tell me, do you miss Inspector Nakamori that much?"

"No way! Why should I miss him?" The magician immediately sat up and turned to look at the sleuth with an unpleasant face. "I don't like it because if this keeps up, I will always have to go to the headquarters every night!" In an instant, his face changed expression. This time he looked as if he was being terrorized. "I only want to spend the night in peace, Hakuba. I want to spend the night by watching movies or TV series, or maybe by playing online games, or maybe by going out alone for dinner, or maybe by experimenting magic trick, but ever since that inspector started dating his job till late night, Aoko's been forcing me to deliver his dinner to his office! Not only that! I have to eat dinner there as well just because Aoko wants to keep him company for a little longer! Can you imagine, Hakuba? A dinner in TMPD everyday! Just how long do I have to go through this suffering?!"

"I see. You've been through a lot," Saguru chuckled sardonically. "But what a waste. It seems you forgot to take a look at his job when you were right at his office."

"As if I could do that. I was always with Aoko, and we were always having our dinner outside his office. I never had a chance," Kaito muttered.

"But you can always plant a listening device somewhere on the inspector's clothes, don't you think?"

"Huh?" the magician looked at his friend, stunned, but a second later, he grinned mischievously. "Hakuba, I never knew you could be so sly."

"Uh-huh, thanks to a certain magician who once forced me to be his assistant," Saguru replied nonchalantly. Ever since he made an agreement to be Kaito's partner, he had been learning many things about magic and intelligence work. After all, one of their main purposes in this alliance was to fight against an infiltrator agent of a dangerous syndicate called Vermouth who was also Kuroba Toichi's student in the past. Saguru had seen Kaito planting listening devices at their school for a few times, so to him, the fact that Kaito owned and used listening devices for intelligence work was not a secret anymore. Of course he had guessed the same thing before since he knew Kaito was KID, but now, he was able to confirm that Kuroba Kaito was indeed very familiar with intelligence work even though the magician argued that he just acquired the skill recently for the sake of their alliance.

"But seriously, Kuroba-_kun_, did you really forget to do that?" Saguru asked again. He really doubted the magician could forget such a basic knowledge in espionage.

"Heh. Of course I remember. How could I forget such a basic thing?" Kaito smiled proudly before suddenly his face fell. "But I couldn't hear anything suspicious at all. I guess I was already late when I planted that device on his suit. Whatever secret work that he's been handling, the talk about it was already done when I planted it."

"Hmm..." Saguru reached his cup again, sipping the tea slowly for a while before he looked at his friend again. "I presume this is the reason why you're here right now, intruding my afternoon tea?"

"Of course! You're a detective. It's your job to figure it out," Kaito answered, did not feel like he was intruding at all before he awkwardly added, "though it's not the only reason. I need to take a break from Aoko."

Saguru frowned. "What has she done to you?"

"Nothing much. Just dragging me to various places."

"Such as?"

"Shops. Supermarket. Game center."

"And why do you need to take a break from such fun activities?"

"Well, she's been doing that almost everyday! I know she's lonely without her dad around, I know! And I don't mind accompanying her, really, but it's only going to tire me out if I have to go everyday!"

"She only wants to have someone around her for a little longer since she'll be left alone in her home," Saguru said.

"She's not really alone. I live next to her house, remember?"

"Yes, but in the end you'll return to your own house and she'll be left alone. You can't possibly stay with her without anyone else until late night. A guy and a girl being together alone until late night... It will be improper and dangerous for the both of you."

"Wha—? Hakuba!" In a flash, Kaito's face flushed red after he heard the detective's remark. Seeing that expression, Saguru really wanted to laugh, but he still had a cup of tea in his hand. He put the cup back on the desk as he tried so hard to suppress his laughter. Meanwhile, Kaito was glaring at him, obviously annoyed by his remark just now.

"Hakuba, you'd better stop laughing."

"Pfft—I'm not—pfft—I'm not laughing," the blond replied, clearly had not managed to stop his laughter completely. Kaito was still glaring, but after a while, he sighed.

"Whatever. I know what you mean, Hakuba. She's really going to be alone the moment she enters her house."

"Ehm. Indeed." Finally, the detective had conquered his own laughter.

"But still, going to those places almost everyday is just too much."

"I agree," Saguru nodded. It was okay to visit such places sometimes to have fun, but doing that everyday would only bring trouble. It would only waste energy, time, and money. It was not fun anymore. Saguru was sure such excessive activities would not be good for Aoko even if it was only to drive away her loneliness.

"Seriously, Hakuba, this has to stop. I can't possibly do all these things everyday, going to those places after school and having dinner in the headquarters every night. It's impossible! I'm going to pass out sooner or later," Kaito whined.

"Can't you just refuse her sometimes and tell her to stop going to those places everyday?" Saguru asked.

"I don't have the heart to refuse her. How can I refuse her when I know she's been trying her best dealing with her loneliness?" the magician looked desperate. "Hakuba, you have to help me."

"And I suppose you want me to help you by figuring out Inspector Nakamori's recent work?"

"Yes. You can do that, right?"

"But what are you going to do once you figure it out? Unless you're planning to help Inspector Nakamori finish his work, I'm not sure it can stop Aoko-_san_."

"Well, I can't do anything if I don't know what the inspector's been doing all this time, right?" the magician tried to reason, but that only made Saguru roll his eyes.

"Kuroba-_kun_, talking in circles like this isn't going to make me agree with everything you said. I'm not that stupid," he said. "Now, why can't you just admit that the truth is you only want to know about Inspector Nakamori's recent job?"

"Tch. You found out," Kaito pouted annoyingly. "Fine, I admit. But what I said about Aoko is true. I still think we need to do something to stop her."

"About Aoko-_san_, I think it's fine if she wants to have dinner with her father everyday, but about her other habit, it will be best if you tell her to stop. It's not healthy for her."

"In other words, It's still a goodbye to my peaceful dinner, huh?" the magician sighed. "And what is she supposed to do if she really stops wandering around after school? It's not like I can always keep her company at home."

"Hmm..." Saguru was thinking for a moment. "How about inviting her to my house?"

"Huh?" Kaito was surprised. "You're going to invite her?"

"Yes, but not everyday. Maybe three times a week? She can learn many things from _Baaya_."

"Such as?"

"Cooking. Or baking. Or brewing tea. Well, basically managing household. _Baaya_ is an excellent housekeeper," Saguru explained. "This is better compared to wandering around the town aimlessly, don't you think?"

"Yeah, you're right," Kaito agreed. "Then, can I really leave her to you?"

"Of course, but maybe if you're with her, she'll feel more comfortable in my house. If she's already used being here with me and _Baaya_, you don't have to accompany her every time."

"I see, I see. That's a good idea," Kaito nodded his head again, looking convinced with Saguru's suggestion. "When are you going to invite her?"

"This week? Or maybe next week? Oh, but first, I need to tell _Baaya_ about this so that she can understand Aoko-_san_'s circumstances."

"Well, whenever it is, you have to tell me when the time comes."

"Sure. You'll have to accompany her anyway. Of course I'll invite you as well."

"Alright. This means this problem is solved. What about Inspector Nakamori's job?"

"I'll try to do something about it. I can't promise anything though."

"Eh?!" the magician suddenly perked up. "You mean you're going to investigate it? Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You said yourself it is suspicious. I'm just afraid it has something to do with Black Organization," Saguru answered.

"Huh? But isn't their case supposed to be handled by NPA and PSB? It doesn't have anything to do with Division 2, does it?"

"That is not necessarily true," the blond replied. "KID was involved in their case. He found out about Vermouth, remember? And Inspector Nakamori is the head of KID task force."

"Oh." Kaito was stunned. Only now did he understand what Saguru meant. "That sounds really serious, huh."

"True, since it probably has something to do with KID and the organization," Saguru said. "I'll try to look into it, but don't expect too much. If it's a classified job for Inspector, I probably won't be able to figure it out. Besides, currently my circumstances aren't easy, with me being in witness protection and all."

"I know," the magician replied. "Thanks, Hakuba."

"Don't mention it," the blond waved his hand nonchalantly before he sipped his tea again. It was already cold. "By the way, when are you going to leave?"

"Hmm... can I stay for dinner?"

"Aoko-_san_ will be mad."

"Dammit."

TBC

* * *

**I've been using the term of Hakuba Corporation since the first season of this story, The Crow's Game, but recently I realized I never explained the meaning of this term. Actually, as far as I know, this term isn't mentioned in the manga. It is only a term I invented for this story. Hakuba family own Hakuba Research Center and it was said that Saguru's uncle ran its business, but in this story, I want to make Hakuba equal to Suzuki who own a corporation, hence the term of Hakuba Corporation. I decided to keep Saguru's uncle as the person who ran the research center, but I made his grandfather as the big boss of the corporation, which means his grandfather is the chairman of Hakuba Corporation. The research center is only a part of Hakuba Corporation here.**

**Saguru's in witness protection program because he was involved in BO's recent crimes.**

**Review please, and thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belong to Aoyama Gosho. I own nothing but this fanfic and my OCs. I write this fanfic for learning and entertainment.

**Chapter 4**

**Information Exchange (Part 2)**

"It's working."

Kazami flinched, surprised by the sudden presence near him. His hands almost dropped a newspaper he had been holding, but fortunately, he was able to regain his focus in the blink of an eye. He flipped a page casually, pretending to read the newspaper as he glanced at a young man on the other corner of the bench who was busy holding his playful little dog. At a glance, he looked like a man who was having some rest in the park after taking out his dog for a walk in the morning. The park was already crowded with people who wanted to exercise or take their pets for a walk. Even if the other man spoke to Kazami, no one would notice that they were speaking with each other, not when Kazami put his attention at the newspaper while the other man only looked at his dog.

"What is?" Kazami asked after he managed to overcome his surprise.

The young man reprimanded his dog to behave well before he replied, "my plan. They no longer want to kill him, at least not immediately."

"Is that really true?"

"Yes."

"How did you do it, Furuya-_san_? How did you manage to convince them?"

The young man, Furuya Rei, stood up to stretch his body. His dog sat down obediently, watching him as it wagged its tail.

"I told them that their traitor, Sherry, might still be alive under KID's protection."

"What? She's alive?" Kazami was shocked. As far as he knew, the person called Sherry should have been dead in Mystery Train explosion. The PSB failed to rescue her. Was it really true that she was still alive?

"As far as I know, she's dead," Amuro replied shortly, dumbfounding his subordinate who was already shocked.

"She's dead?" Kazami looked at his boss confusedly. "But you convinced them that she's alive? How?"

"I just combined some information into a story. You don't need to worry about the detail."

"But will it be alright? If they really believe in your story, that means they're going to capture him as well, right? Literally, we will have to fight with them face to face."

"Yes, but I can't totally stop them from targeting KID. They already notice KID's involvement in the bombing heist. They've considered him as a threat," Rei said. "He found out about Vermouth's involvement. He found evidence even though the organization had made sure to leave nothing behind."

"Don't tell me he knows about her identity too?"

"I'm not sure about that, but at least he knows there is a criminal called Vermouth." Rei stopped stretching. He sat back on the bench, leaning on it as he looked up at the sky. "That's not the main problem in the organization though. Kazami, do you know why the organization feels threatened by him?"

"Why don't you tell me, Furuya-_san_? You're their top member, so of course you can answer this question better than me," Kazami asked back, earning him a faint smile from the blond man in return.

"KID is an unpredictable existence, a criminal who sometimes acts as an ally of justice. On top of that, he has many impressive and also dangerous skills. He's a mysterious man. After all these years, people still can't figure out what's inside his brilliant mind. Why does he steal? Why does he perform heists? Why does he always return his targets? Who is he? Nobody can answer these questions yet." Rei paused for a moment before he asked, "do you see what my point is, Kazami?"

"I think I do," Kazami replied. "He's truly like a phantom, uncatchable and unreachable."

"A phantom... heh, that's right," Rei smirked faintly. "That's exactly why the organization is threatened by his existence. If he's like any other criminals who stick to the villain's policy, they probably would just let him be, but he's different. He can change from evil to good anytime he wants. Sometimes he can be a villain, other times he will be a hero. And nothing can stop him. Nothing can hold him back. And he's full of mysteries. The organization knows nothing about him. They can't find anything that can be used against him. And now a person like that has found Vermouth. If they let him free any longer, one day they will have to face their downfall in his hands."

"They must've been planning to get rid of him as soon as possible, but why do they only want to capture him in the end? Is this traitor very important?"

"Oh, yes. Very important. Sherry is a scientist. You do know that recently they just assassinated two scientists that worked with the government, don't you?"

"Yes..?" Kazami frowned. He still did not understand.

"They killed scientists who weren't even theirs to begin with. They feel threatened by their research. If they notice Sherry's still alive, can you imagine how bad it sounds to them?"

"Oh!" Kazami's eyes widened behind his newspaper. "I see... so that's why you used her to convince them. You're truly scary, Furuya-_san_."

"Really? But like I said, I only combined some information into a story. It isn't scary at all."

"No, it is," Kazami insisted. "For you to manage to come up with such an idea is scary. A traitor under Kaitou KID's protection... what a scandalous story."

"Hmph. Quite a scandal indeed," Rei snickered. "In any case, for now we are able to change their mind. How are things on your side, Kazami?"

"About that, we're still on the process to acquire a bait." Then Kazami told him that they planned to have a jewel as their bait to lure KID out, but due to the extremely expensive price, they had to find sponsors since the police obviously could not afford to lose much money at this time. Kazami also told him that they had sent their proposal to the government and currently they were still waiting for the government's decision.

"If the government refuses, or if they only agree to pay half of it, we will ask the cooperation of several conglomerates. We also need their help to act as the owner of the bait," Kazami ended his explanation.

"Conglomerates, huh? Like Hakuba and Suzuki?"

"Yes. They are the best candidates for now."

"But aren't they busy with their own problems? The bombing heist and the assassination are directly related to them. Will they agree to help us when they themselves are still in trouble?"

"If the government agrees to pay at least half of it, they will only need to help us pay for the other half. About the problem of who will act as the owner of the bait, I think it isn't a hard thing to do for them," Kazami answered, flipping the page again. "But if things aren't going to our favor, of course we need to find another way. Unfortunately, we haven't been able to figure it out yet," he added.

"Hmm..." Rei hummed as he patted his dog who just jumped onto his lap. "Suzukis are perfect for the acting job."

"Yes, especially Suzuki Jirokichi. He's the best candidate for the role of the bait's owner," Kazami agreed.

"Do your best to get him at our side, Kazami. The bait can be anything if he's the one acting as the owner. It doesn't have to be a jewel."

"Huh?" Kazami was perplexed, but after a while, suddenly he understood what his superior meant. "Oh, I see..." He just remembered that sometimes Jirokichi was involved in KID heists that did not involve jewels, such as the case of Iron Tanuki vault and the case of Ryoma's gunbelt. Besides, KID always accepted Jirokichi's challenge. If they could play things right, they might be able to lure KID out without using jewel as a bait.

"Besides, if Suzuki Jirokichi's involved, we may get KID Killer's support as well," Rei said a moment later, adding another surprise for Kazami.

"That's right," he agreed with a serious look on his face. He was aware that KID Killer was still a child, but he also knew that the child's ability was not something to be underestimated. KID Killer, Edogawa Conan, was a brilliant boy, the only one who could match KID in the recent heists. Even Rei whom he considered as a scary person due to his skills and intelligence highly appreciated the boy's abilities.

"I understand, Furuya-_san_. I'll do my best to get him," he said earnestly. It would be good if they could have KID Killer at their side. Hopefully, it would be easier for them to capture KID with his help.

"I know you'll do your best," Rei replied lightly before he stood up, lowering his dog to the ground. As soon as it touched the ground, it barked loudly, circling around its master in enthusiasm. Looking at that, Rei smiled softly.

"You still want to play, huh?" he chuckled as he squatted down to put a leash on his dog. "Kazami, let me know immediately if there has been any development."

"Understood."

The blond man patted his dog softly before standing up, holding a leash in one hand. "Alright, I'll be leaving now. Haro wants to play with me."

"See you later, Furuya-_san_."

From the corner of his eye, Kazami looked at his boss who was running farther away together with his little dog. He smiled. Looking at the pair, who would have thought that his boss was someone who had been living with three identities? Those two looked as if they were having so much fun, just like any other people who took out their dogs for a walk.

Kazami waited for a few minutes before he decided to fold his newspaper and left the park. He had promised Rei that he would do his best with his job. He had no more time to waste.

TBC

* * *

**Dear readers, I'm back! I'm sorry for taking so much time to update. I've been so busy lately, and I still am, so I'm sorry again because I probably will make you wait for a long time again. I've decided to be on hiatus until I finished my business, so please bear with me.**

**This chapter may be short, but I can predict the upcoming ones will be longer and more complex. So please look forward to the next chapters.**

**Thanks a lot for all your reviews, favs, and follows. Thanks a lot for supporting me all this time. I'm really sorry that I will have to make you wait again. I hope you all will continue to support me.**

**Thank you for reading and see you again in the next chapter!**


End file.
